Naruto's Route
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Naruto es invocado por Rin para servirle como su sirviente Archer en la guerra por el Santo Grial. ONGOING. Naruto x Rin x Ayaka x Sakura.
1. Chapter 001

.

* * *

 ***Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a este nuevo fanfic. Para este nuevo trabajo decidí utilizar el capítulo de Ninja Love con respecto a Naruto y a Rin.**

 ***La trama es simple. Rin invoca a Naruto como Archer y juntos pelearán por ganar la guerra del Santo Grial.**

 ***** **Parejas** **:** Naruto Uzumaki **x** Rin Tohsaka **x** Ayaka Sajyou **x** Sakura Matou.

* * *

" **Naruto's Route"**

' _Chapter One'_

* * *

Naruto x Fate Stay Night

Crossover

* * *

 _By Spidey_Legend_

* * *

 **E** l momento finalmente había llegado. Era el tiempo de la guerra. La guerra por el Santo Grial y el famoso deseo que podía cumplir acababa de ponerse en marcha.

Siete Magos Maestros.

Siete Héroes Legendarios como Sirvientes.

Un solo objetivo.

La Ciudad japonesa de Fuyuki, pergeñado por la Nagato Tohsaka fue el escenario escogido.

La probabilidad de muerte de alguno de los participantes era extremadamente alta pero todo valía si se podía obtener como recompensa el deseo más anhelado del Mago en cuestión.

Sin embargo, había uno de ellos, una de esas personas participantes en la guerra que sabía algo más y se proponía a intervenir.

Kirei Kotomine, el designado árbitro por parte de la Iglesia para verificar la guerra.

Sin embargo, él era algo más.

Religioso y Mago a la vez.

Participante de la anterior guerra y ahora árbitro.

Su propósito ahora era bien distinto.

Ya lo había comprobado todo en la guerra anterior y decidió que esta sería distinta.

Con su aliado secreto y un plan más que elaborado, no solo planeaba ganar la guerra desde las sombras y aprovechándose de su posición tomaría las ventajas que los otros Magos no poseían. En un instante se preguntó si otra persona en su lugar haría lo mismo.

No vaciló en responderse. Ya no importaba. No había marcha atrás. No desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar pacientemente a la presentación de los demás candidatos y rivales.

La paciencia definitivamente es una virtud.

Una pequeña sonrisa podía distinguirse en el lúgubre sótano de aquella Iglesia.

El tiempo que denotaba unas nubes en demasía, parecía presagiar el advenimiento de la guerra.

Sin embargo Kirei no contó con el un elemento en especial, al shinobi impredecible número uno y héroe legendario de su mundo Naruto Uzumaki.

Kotomine pagaría caro el elemento sorpresa.

* * *

En el sótano de la mansión en la que vivía, una joven figura vestida de rojo acababa de realizar en el suelo el más complejo de los sellos que alguna vez haya podido aprender.

No pudo evitar el secarse el sudor de su frente ante la expectativa generada para la misión de la noche.

A medida que se acercaba a su objetivo, sus pensamientos le recordaban a su padre.

Tokiomi Tohsaka era aquel quien le había enseñado casi todo lo que sabía acerca de cómo ser una maga excelente.

También acerca del deber en prepararse para la subsiguiente guerra del Santo Grial en la que ella como la heredera de la familia Tohsaka en algún tiempo se vería involucrada.

Es por ello que Rin estudió demasiado y así fue como a través de sus esfuerzos, buscaba el poder invocar el Servant más acorde a sus necesidades.

Ella sabía a la perfección las características de los siete:

Saber

Archer

Lancer

Rider

Berserker

Assassin

Caster

Su objetivo era Saber ya que históricamente fue quien más veces llegó a la final.

Sin embargo, el destino probaría tener otros planes y la nueva jugada fue echada al ruedo.

A pesar de estar mentalmente aprobada para la invocación, Rin Tohsaka tendría que participar con lo que le tocaba.

* * *

Eran casi las dos de la mañana y aún se encontraba con el ritual.

Lo había repetido cinco veces y una parte de ella pensó que había fracasado, aunque una terrible sensación de dolor le mostró lo contrario.

Unos pocos segundos después, él aparecería:

Un muchacho apenas mayor que ella con cabellera larga y rubia, con ojos azules penetrantes y unas marcas extrañas en ambas mejillas que le sonreía de par a par.

Su ropaje elegante pero de combate era naranja y negro, algo que a Rin le pareció extraño.

" _¿Eres tú la que me invocó?"._ Rin estaba algo sorprendida por la pregunta por lo que tardó más de lo pensado en contestarle. _"Así es. Yo soy la maga que te invocó para conseguir el Santo Grial"._ Rin trató de sonar lo más convencida posible pero la mueca burlesca de su visitante no se apaciguó.

" _Excelente Master-chan"._

Rin quedó estupefacta por como la llamó y decidió plantarse al respecto.

" _Mi nombre de Rin. Rin Tohsaka y no me llames Master-Chan"._ A pesar del enojo, sus mejillas se notaban algo rojas indicando su rubor por como la llamó.

" _Entiendo Rin-chan"._

Rin estuvo a punto de estallar por la forma en la que ahora la llamaba.

" _Por cierto, soy Archer"._

El visitante la calmó por completo con aquellas palabras

" _¿Archer? ¿No Saber?"._ Rin le preguntó algo desilusionada.

" _Soy Archer. No Saber"._ Rin realmente quería convocar a Saber.

" _¿Cuál es tu nombre?"._

El héroe invocado sonrió aún más. _"Archer"._

" _No te hagas el tonto. Dime tu verdadero nombre"._

" _Te lo diré en su debido momento"_

" _Puedo usar uno de los hechizos de comando para obligarte"._

Naruto le espetó con una sonrisa. " _Por supuesto que puedes pero desperdiciarías uno de tus hechizos en algo que no te va a servir de nada"_.

Rin ahora se intrigó por la respuesta. _"¿Por qué?"._

Naruto con algo de ingenuidad se disculpó. _"Porque tu invocación tuvo un error y provocó una falla en mis memorias acerca de quien soy realmente"._

Rin quedó con la boca abierta por la respuesta y ante la posibilidad de que sus habilidades como invocadoras sean imperfectas.

" _No te preocupes, aún recuerdo a la perfección como pelear y ganar esta guerra"._ El tono burlón no la hizo sentir mucho mejor.

" _Entonces habrá que planear una mejor estrategia dadas nuestras limitaciones"._

" _Tal vez tengas razones pero tampoco tienes que preocuparte tanto"._

Rin volvió a estar un poco molesta. _"Esto es un desastre. Al parecer eres una invocación incompleta y aunque mis habilidades como Maga son bastante buenas, estamos en desventaja. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es buscar aliados"._

" _Nah, los aliados están bien pero recuerda que solo son temporales"._

" _Lo sé, solo puede haber un ganador en esta guerra"._

" _Exactamente pero olvidémonos de eso por esta noche. Hay algo importante que necesito"._

La seriedad en su Sirviente hizo que Rin prácticamente se olvidara de la discusión anterior y esperó que le dijera que necesitaba y ella le proveería de ser posible.

Naruto, sin mediar palabra, se levantó del sillón donde realizó su aparición y se acercó raudamente hacia ella y en pocos segundos quedaron enfrentados.

Rin pudo notar que él era apenas más alto que ella y sus ojos eran de un azul más profundo de lo que notó al principio.

Lo de Naruto fueron unas simples palabras. _"Solo necesito algo sencillo y apetecible"._ A lo que Rin se extrañó cuando dijo apetecible.

De pronto, Naruto levantó sus brazos y tomó el rostro de Rin para luego acercar el suyo hacia el de ella y estamparle un estruendoso beso en los labios.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 ***Bueno. Esto ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 ***Desde ya muchísimas gracias.**

 ***Saludos y que tengan un buen fin de semana.**

 ***Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


	2. Chapter 002

.

* * *

 ***Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a este nuevo fanfic. Para este nuevo trabajo decidí utilizar el primer capítulo de Ninja Love con respecto a Naruto y a Rin.**

 ***La trama es simple. Rin invoca a Naruto como Archer y juntos pelearán por ganar la guerra del Santo Grial.**

 ***** **Parejas** **:** Naruto **x** Rin **x** Ayako **x** Sakura.

* * *

" **Naruto's Route"**

' _Chapter Two'_

* * *

Naruto x Fate Stay Night

Crossover

* * *

 _By Spidey_Legend_

* * *

 **E** l olor a muerte era nauseabundo pero a Kirei Kotomine no le importaba. Después de todo, su iglesia lo ocultaba a la perfección y su magia también.

Los siete magos finalmente habían sido elegidos y con ello la guerra por el Santo Grial comenzó.

Hacia una semana que había asesinado a Bazett y tomado su sirviente como suyo para hacerlo participar. Lancer no era el ideal pero Cu Chulainn le serviría para sus propósitos, especialmente para el de recabar información aunque mucha ya la tenía de antemano.

Kirei sabía que Rin acababa de invocar un sirviente clase Archer pero no le había dicho su nombre. Curioso. Tal vez Rin no confiaba en él ahora que es una participante pero en su encuentro vaticinaba que había algo más. Puede que el sirviente le pidiera que no le revelase a nadie. Una interesante propuesta. Si nadie sabe quien eres, menos debilidades tienes y una mejor estrategia puedes hacer.

Los Einzbern mandaron a la pequeña Illya, solamente acompañada de dos sirvientes y obviamente el sirviente invocado. Un Berserker. Una jugada fuerte. Aparentemente los Einzbern estaban molestos de no ganar las guerras. Kirei sorprendió al enterarse que el mitológico Hérculs era el Berserker invocado. Definitivamente la pequeña Einzbern era de cuidado pero afortunadamente era reacia a realizar alianzas. Tal vez podría aprovechar eso y enviar a Gilgamesh para acabarlos.

Zoken Matou parecía desesperado. Esta vez envió a un estudiante de su famila. Shinji Matou, quien era prácticamente un inútil en magia. Kirei se preguntaba porque no enviar a la chica, quien sabía que era mejor prospecto en la magia. A lo mejor el chico era una carnada. Uno nunca podía saberlo con el viejo. Rider, tampoco suponía un problema. Al menos en principio.

De los siguientes tres participantes que quedaban, uno podía decir que el Grial la jugó de nuevo, especialmente con Caster. Casi desde el comienzo que descubrió que la mujer asesinó a su propio Master (Atrum Galliasta) y ahora ella es ambas cosas: Mago y Sirviente. Luego y lo más sorprendente es que pudo invocar a su propio sirviente y para sorpresa un Saber, aunque no la Saber que él recordaba de la guerra anterior sino a Bedivere, la primer caballero de la mesa redonda. Kirei se preguntó a que venía eso y más que nada, como reaccionaría Gilgamesh al enterarse que su pretendiente no va a participar en esta guerra. Tal vez no sería mala idea el decirle y que acabe con esa anomalía del Grial. Ahora que lo sopesaba, se volvía un mejor plan con el correr de los pensamientos.

Finalmente se encontraba Ayaka Soujo, una muchacha a cargo del mago mercenario Cashura quien originalmente iba a ser el Mago Maestro pero misteriosamente murió en la invocación y la chica tomó su lugar con el sirviente Assassin de compañero.

Kirei no pudo averiguar nada de este último sirviente y eso le preocupaba. Necesitaba saber y por eso es que había decidio enviar a Lancer para investigar.

" _Con que ya decidiste participar en esta guerra y enviaste a ese inútil de Lancer a investigar"._ Kirei reconoció la voz de su cómplice Gilgamesh desde el momento que pronunció sus primeras palabras en la Iglesia y sonrió.

" _No es tan inútil. Es bueno para recabar información y va a ser necesario para averiguar la identidad de Archer y de Assassin"._

" _Lo que sea…Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Saber? ¿Por qué hay una impostora en su lugar?"._ Ahora Kirei dejó de sonreir ante el evidente e irascible tono de su compañero.

Kirei simplemente diría la verdad y dirigiría la furia de Gilgamesh contra la nueva Saber y Caster. El guerrero dorado, más que seguro iría contra ellas y las eliminaría.

" _Personalmente culpo al Santo Grial…Verás…"_. Kirei entonces le dijo lo que sabía.

* * *

En tanto Ayaka estaba petrificada del miedo. No podía desprenderse de esa situación desde que se había convertido en la nueva Maga Maestra de Assassin luego que este asesinara su predecesora.

Ella no era una maga excepcional y siempre sentía estar a la sombra de su padre y especialmente de su hermana pero era participante de la Guerra secreta.

Entonces él se le apareció.

" _Todos los sirvientes han sido invocados"._ Ayaka sabía lo que significaba y para ser honesta, no estaba lista.

" _Saldré a investigar sobre nuestros rivales. No salgas de la casa y ten cuidado"._

Ayaka no dijo nada salvo unas palabras de agradecimiento.

" _Volveré pronto"._ Tras esas palabras su sirviente se marchó y Ayaka quedó sola y ahora esperar.

" _Ten cuidado Sasuke"._

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 ***Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado y desde ya me disculpo por la demora.**

 ***Como habrán visto, hubo algunos cambios y otros se mantienen igual.**

 ***Naruto es Archer y Sasuke es Assassin. Claramente el enfrentamiento final será entre ellos pero Kirei, Zoken y Gilgamesh tendrán algo entre las manos.**

 ***Sakura será más parecida al escenario Fate y lo mismo pasará con Illya.**

 ***En el próximo capítulo Gilgamesh irá tras Caster y Saber al enterarse del cambio que hizo el Santo Grial. La Gate of Babylon a su máxima potencia contra Medea y Bedivere.**

 ***También habrá mayores interacciones entre Naruto y Rin y su relación crecerá.**

 ***¿Naruto irá a la escuela? Aún estoy pensándolo pero es muy probable que nuestro ninja hiperactivo cabeza hueca número uno le haga una visita a su ama Rin y decida hacer de las suyas.**

 ***Los miembros del Harem seguirán siendo Rin, Sakura y Ayako.**

* * *

' **Masters & Servants** **'**

 _Rin Tohsaka._ Archer: Naruto.

 _Kirei Kotomine._ Lancer: Cu Chulainn.

 _Ayaka Souji._ Assassin: Sasuke.

 _Shinji Matou._ Rider: Gorgon.

 _Illyasviel Von Einzbern._ Berserker: Hércules.

 _Soichiro Kozuki._ Caster: Medea.

 _Medea._ Saber: Bevidere.

* * *

 ***Con esto me despido por ahora.**

 ***Como siempre, cualquier duda, me pueden consultar por la mensajería privada y les contestaré a la brevedad posible.**

 ***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
